Un día cualquiera de Emmett
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Bromista, divertido, seductor, competitivo, despistado, inocente... Un completo desastre. Por no hablar de su "pequeña" obsesión con los ojos. ¿Te atreves a pasar 24h con Emmett Cullen?
1. Parte 1

**Mini-fic de aproximadamente dos capítulos en el que se muestra un día cualquiera en la vida de Emmett Cullen.**

**Humor desde el principio hasta el final, locuras solamente propias de un ser como Emmett.**

**Historia escrita con la colaboración de Leire, mi amiga, mi Pandora Killer mi confidente, mi inspiración, mi Tehrror, mi marmotita, _mi musa_. Gracias por ayudar a seguir la historia cuando me he bloqueado, gracias por esas brillantes ideas que salen de tu brillante mente ^^**

**Disfrutad!**

**_________________**

**UN DÍA CUALQUIERA**

**_by Pandora Lover & Pandora Killer_**

Suena el despertador. Emmett Cullen lo apaga de un manotazo. Aún no sabe para qué lo pone siempre a la misma hora si no necesita de ese utensilio para despertarse, ventajas de ser vampiro: sino duermes, no te tendrás que despertar.

Se levanta del sillón de su dormitorio compartido con Rosalie y se estira, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que movió sus músculos. Besa a Rose en la frente y baja a la cocina en silencio.

- Emmett, ¡por Dios! – exclama Alice en cuanto lo ve - ¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de dejar esa maldita costumbre de bajar a desayunar en calzoncillos!?

El aludido dirige su mirada abajo y comprueba que, una vez más, ha olvidado ponerse un pantalón y la camiseta. Sonríe divertido.

- Da gracias a Dios que me haya acordado de ponerme los calzoncillos, Al – bromea.

Se sienta en una de las sillas y mira a las musarañas. Ni siquiera saber por qué está ahí si no va a desayunar, tal vez costumbre, tal vez aburrimiento. Bella y Edward aparecen en la cocina con Nessie en brazos, Esme se encarga de darle algunos cereales, al capricho de la cría. Ella mira divertido a su tío, burlándose de él mientras le saca la lengua.

- Eh – se queja Emmett -. Eso no es justo. Esta cría lleva viviendo con nosotros sólo un año y ya le proporcionáis todos los caprichos que ella quiere, como esos asquerosos cereales que saben a tierra molida. Y yo… yo llevo mucho más tiempo aquí y nadie me trae un oso para desayunar – Emmett cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, visiblemente enojado.

Los integrantes de la cocina estallan en carcajadas, Emmett se alegra de ser el payaso de turno y de provocar sonrisas en los demás… pero también le hubiera gustado un oso como desayuno. Se levanta y sube a su dormitorio. Rosalie ya no está allí. Él se quita los calzoncillos y se viste para ir al instituto, otro día más de colegio, le mata la rutina, la monotonía de su vida, que no haya osos para desayunar. Frustrado se dirige al baño y se cepilla los dientes, en los que no hay ni un rastro de oso. Está pesado con ese maldito oso, pero tiene un antojo, como esas mujeres embarazadas que ansían el chocolate. Es comprensible, ¿no? Ellas quieren una simple tableta con sabor a cacao (que a Emmett le sabe a rayos) y él quiere un oso… no es tan complicado.

Vuelve al dormitorio, Rosalie está allí arreglándose su rubio cabello hasta que no quede un solo pelo fuera de su sitio. Comienza a pasar lista.

- ¿Camiseta? – se mira la camiseta -. Listo. ¿Pantalones?... Listo. ¿Zapatillas? Listo. ¿Mochila?

Busca la mochila desesperado por toda la habitación.

- Rose, cariño, ¿has visto mi mochila?

- La tienes puesta– responde Rosalie sin apartar la vista del espejo en el que con tanto empeño se está mirando.

- Rose, por favor, yo no soy tan…

Mira sus hombros y descubre en ellos las tiras que forman la mochila. "…tonto" piensa continuando la frase que ha dejado en el aire. Comprensible también, él puede aguantar el peso de doce camiones sobre su pecho… ¿qué es una insignificante mochila con dos libros dentro?

Totalmente normal, quiere un oso para desayunar, olvida que lleva puesta la mochila… un día cualquiera, un día como todos los demás.

Salen a la entrada y se dirigen a sus respectivos coches. Emmett conduce su Jeep con orgullo mientras que Alice y Jasper prefieren ir en el Volvo con Edward y Bella. El viento le da de pleno en la cara, pero se siente bien, libre, ligero… demasiado ligero.

- ¿Te has acordado de ponerte los calzoncillos? – pregunta Rosalie a su lado.

- Mierda.

Emmett salta del coche, a lo que Rose coge el volante y conduce de su parte, como si ya lo hubieran estado ensayando. Y realmente, no es la primera vez que ocurre. Corre a la velocidad de la luz, irrumpe en casa, entra a su habitación, se coloca unos calzoncillos, se asegura de haberse puesto los pantalones por encima y sale despedido, antes incluso de que Carlisle o Esme hayan notado su presencia.

Rose vuelve al asiento del copiloto al mismo tiempo que Emmett entra en el Jeep.

- No te los habrás puesto del revés, ¿verdad?

Emmett deja de mirar la carretera por un segundo y dirige su mirada a su ropa interior. Sonríe.

- No, esta vez no.

Llegan al instituto, cada uno se dirige a su respectiva clase. Rosalie y Emmett se sientan juntos mientras el profesor de Literatura entra en el aula. Y otra vez lo mismo, otra vez el típico sermón de todos los días. Rosalie se pinta las uñas debajo de la mesa, aburrida con la explicación del profesor, Emmett simplemente sueña despierto con osos pardos.

- Señor Cullen – lo llama el profesor -. ¿Quiere hacer el favor de decirme de quién estaba hablando?

Emmett despierta de su ensoñación, mira al profesor con una sonrisa inocente y de suficiencia. Lleva días hablando de la misma persona.

- De Will, señor.

- ¿Will?

- William Shakespeare, señor. ¿Es que no sabe usted quién es?

La clase estalla en risas. Rosalie sacude la cabeza lentamente, "no cambiará nunca" piensa para sí misma. El profesor se siente estúpido ante semejante contestación.

- Señor Cullen, no debe hablar con ese tipo de confianza de personas que no ha conocido…

- Pero profesor, William Shakespeare vivió en mi edificio.

La clase volvió a estallar en risas. Todos adjudicaban a Emmett un gran humor, una capacidad de hacer reír asombrosa porque siempre bromeaba totalmente serio.

- ¡Señor Cullen, basta ya! ¡Al despacho de la directora!

- Pero…

- ¡Váyase!

Emmett sale del aula vitoreado por las risas de sus compañeros. Se siente frustrado porque no puede hablar en clase y, cuando lo hace, siempre terminan castigándole. Está bien, ha mentido en eso de que Will vivía en su mismo edificio… pero perfectamente hubiera podido conocerle. ¿Qué sabía aquel profesor de pacotilla cuántos años tenía? Por Dios, ¡si era mayor que su propio profesor!

- Estúpido…

Camina por el ya tan conocido camino hasta la sala de la directora. La secretaria lo mira con una sonrisa.

- Ya estabas tardando – bromea -. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

- Decir que conozco a William Shakespeare.

La secretaria lo mira divertida y ríe por lo bajo. Emmett Cullen es lo único que alegra y da vida a sus aburridas y monótonas mañanas. Le invita a pasar al despacho de la directora y Emmett irrumpe allí con su acostumbrado buen humor.

- Cullen, Cullen – lo regaña la directora -. Ya van dos faltas graves y cinco visitas a la directora esta semana… ¿es que no piensas parar?

- Pero si yo no hago nada, señora directora. Se lo juro.

Emmett es expulsado del instituto durante dos días. Se siente frustrado pero se lo toma con humor y hasta se alegra. "Dos días sin madrugar… ¡Bien!" ríe en su fuero interno, si fuera un simple mortal podría decirlo, pero ser vampiro es lo que tiene. Corre hasta casa, queriendo despejarse con el viento. Un fuerte olor le repele desde la entrada. Jake está en la casa.

Se alegra, ese licántropo le cae bien, aunque huela a perro mojado. Irrumpe en la estancia y se lo encuentra jugando a Barbies con Nessie, sin poderlo evitar ríe hasta que las lágrimas inexistentes caen por sus ojos. Cae al suelo, lo golpea con tanta fuerza que lo hace retumbar… Jacob, Jacob el licántropo… ¿jugando a Barbies? En aquel momento hubiera deseado tener una cámara de fotos a mano para inmortalizar aquel momento.

- Eh, qué pasa – gruñe Jake -. Tú juegas con tu Barbie, yo juego con las de Nessie, no es para tanto.

- Ya, perro. Pero la mía es de carne y hueso, y yo no parezco tan patético como tú cuando juego con ella – ríe Emmett.

- Maldito chupasangres…

- Eh, eh. No te pongas así, hagamos algo más interesante con la cría. Hablémosle sobre cosas verdaderamente importantes.

- ¿Como qué?

- Vamos a ver, Nessie. ¿Te gustaría saber cómo se forman los niños?

- ¡Sí! – grita ilusionada la pequeña.

Jake lo mira con ojos sorprendidos. "Definitivamente" piensa, "este Cullen está completamente loco". Emmett lo mira con expresión tranquilizadora.

- Verás, Nessie – dice sentándola sobre su regazo -. Todo está relacionado con los osos.

- ¿Osos? – preguntan ella y Jacob al unísono.

- Sí, osos. Ellos son los encargados de traer a los niños desde la fábrica de niños en la que trabaja Santa Claus.

Jacob lo mira con los ojos como platos una vez más, sin embargo, deja al tío de la pequeña continuar con la historia, preguntándose qué se inventará para contarle a Renesmee el procedimiento de los niños.

- Lejos, muy lejos de aquí – prosigue Emmett, emocionado con la historia -, Papá Noel tiene una cabaña donde construye niños de carne y hueso. Los papás hacen su encargo por medio de un tipo llamado Dumbo, que es un elefante que puede volar.

- ¿Puede volar? – repite Nessie.

- Sí, tiene las orejas tan grandes que puede volar. Como tu tío Jasper – ríe él sólo -. Sigamos, el caso es que los papás hacen su encargo y Dumbo informa a Santa Claus de cuántas personas quieren tener un bebé y éste los construye. Luego se los da a los osos para que los lleven hasta sus correspondientes casas, ¿entiendes, pequeña?

- Sí.

- Pero, hay niños que nunca llegan a su destino…

- ¿Por qué? – lo corta Jacob con expresión entre molesta y divertida.

- Por que los osos comen carne y durante el viaje les entra mucha hambre… - responde Emmett, poniendo distintos tipos de voz para la historia – y ¿qué es lo primero que tienen cerca cuando tienen hambre?

- Los niños – contesta aterrada Nessie.

- ¡Eso es! – exclama provocando que tanto Renesmee como Jake suelten un pequeño bote – Por eso tu tío Emmett caza osos, porque son malos. Así que si alguna vez ves un oso, pequeña – susurra en el oído de su sobrina -, no dudes en… ¡ZAMPÁRTELO!

Nessie corre por el salón mientras su tío va detrás de ella simulando ser un oso, la pequeña ríe y grita mientras repite dos únicas frases:

- ¡Yo quiero ser como tío Emmett! ¡Quiero cazar osos!

De pronto, irrumpen en la estancia el resto de la familia, de vuelta del instituto. Bella y Edward encuentran a Renesmee gritando a los cuatro vientos que quiere un oso para comer. Bella mira interrogante a Emmett.

- ¿Qué disparates le has metido en la cabeza?

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo? – pregunta inocente - ¿Qué pasa con el perro?

- Si habla de osos sólo puedes ser tú – coincide Alice.

- Al, lo único que vas a conseguir así es que me pasee por la casa desnudo – bromea.

- Dispara, Emmett – dice Edward.

- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que a Nessie le gusten los osos?

Piensa en lo mucho que ha acertado con la historia, cualquier capricho de la niña le es concedido… ¡tal vez así haya osos para desayunar! Rosalie se sienta en el sofá donde segundos antes ha estado Jacob, su olor le revuelve el estómago.

- Puaj, huele a perro mojado – se queja.

- Ey, Barbie – le dice el aludido -. ¿Sabes cómo mataría una rubia a un pez?

- ¿Ahogándolo? – adivina Rosalie, completamente cansada de los chistes del licántropo.

Jake piensa durante unos segundos, esa maldita rubia se los sabe todos. Prueba con su arma letal:

- Y ¿sabes cómo se puede mantener entretenida a una rubia?

Reina en silencio. Nadie se lo sabe. Edward ríe por lo bajo al oír la respuesta en la mente de Jacob. Emmett aguarda expectante.

- Dándole un papel que ponga en los dos lados: "dame la vuelta" – finaliza Jake.

Los Cullen ríen como locos, todos menos Rosalie, que mira con desprecio al chucho. Dirige una mirada asesina a su novio y éste aguanta la risa hasta que no puede más y se tira por el suelo.

- ¡Qué bueno! – exclama aguantándose la tripa por el dolor que le da la risa.

Emmett se serena, respira hondo un par de veces y dirige su mirada divertida a Jake, el cual todavía se ríe por lo bajo.

- ¿Sabes cuántos chistes hay de rubias, chucho?

- No.

Rose lo mira esperanzada, por fin Emmett se ha decidido a defenderla. No puede saber lo equivocada que está.

- Tres, los demás son historias verdaderas – concluye el vampiro.

Tanto Jacob como todos los integrantes de la sala comienzan a reír una vez más. Rosalie echa humo por las orejas, no duda ni un instante en perseguir a Emmett por toda la habitación mientras éste corre torpemente, ahogándose con la risa.

________________

**No tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo, gracias otra vez a Pandora Killer (Leire) por su imaginación y ayuda :)**

**Visita a Carlisle, ayuda a Esme, pelea con Bella, perseguir a una mascota de un partido de baloncesto... ¿Te lo vas a perder? Yo no lo haría ^^**

**Un besoo! Reviews Pleasee!**


	2. Parte 2

**Continuamos con esta divertida historia. Donde no falta el humor y las risas están aseguradas ^^**

**Una vez más, comentar que esta historia la he escrito con ayuda de mi amiga y musa Leire, más conocida como Tehrror o Pandora Killer ;) Tehrr, increíble esa capacidad de imaginar situaciones divertidas... agradeced a ella esta historia porque si ella no hubiera colaborado, os aseguro que no haría ni la mitad de gracia ^^**

**Disfrutad!**

**________________________**

_- ¿Sabes cuántos chistes hay de rubias, chucho?_

_- No._

_Rose lo mira esperanzada, por fin Emmett se ha decidido a defenderla. No puede saber lo equivocada que está._

_- Tres, los demás son historias verdaderas – concluye el vampiro._

_Tanto Jacob como todos los integrantes de la sala comienzan a reír una vez más. Rosalie echa humo por las orejas, no duda ni un instante en perseguir a Emmett por toda la habitación mientras éste corre torpemente, ahogándose con la risa._

- ¡Te mato! – grita ella.

- Vamos, cariño. No te enfades… - ríe él.

Emmett huye de la casa de los Cullen a aquella velocidad supersónica característica de los vampiros. Cuando está seguro de que Rosalie no le sigue, ameniza el paso. ¿Qué puede hacer ahora? Aún no es mediodía y no puede volver a casa si no quiere ver cómo Rose le pega una buena tunda… Carlisle. Decide ir a visitar a Carlisle al hospital.

Cuando ve indicios de población, comienza a caminar como un humano normal, provocando suspiros entre las mujeres. Se mira en el escaparate de una tienda.

- Dios mío, es que soy irresistible – se dice sacando músculo frente al escaparate -. ¡Guapo! – exclama y lanza un beso a su reflejo.

Llega al hospital. Se sorprende de ver a todos sus integrantes en bata blanca, todo es demasiado silencioso, demasiado ordenado… no le gusta ser el que destaca. Comienza a caminar por los pasillos mientras gente de blanco pasa a su alrededor y se quedan mirándolo.

- ¿Carlisle? – pregunta entrando en una habitación. Sólo dos camillas vacías - ¿Carlisle? – pregunta entrando en otra donde unos tipos con mascarilla están jugando a los médicos con el cuerpo de una señora.

Entra en otra habitación donde encuentra esas batas blancas que lleva viendo desde que penetró en el hospital. Se coloca una con lentitud, si todos llevan una y juegan a médicos… ¿por qué él no? Se mira en el espejo antes de salir y vuelve a besar su reflejo, está realmente espléndido.

Ahora camina entre los pasillos sin sentirse tan cohibido, él es igual que todos los demás, él también tiene una de esas batas blancas que todos llevan. Se siente parte del juego. Continúa buscando a Carlisle cuando entra en una habitación donde hay un anciano sentado en una camilla.

- ¿Doctor? – lo llama el anciano cuando Emmett está a punto de retirarse.

El vampiro mira a los lados, ¿doctor? ¿Dónde hay un doctor? El anciano lo mira confundido. De pronto se da cuenta de que _él _es el doctor, se siente orgulloso.

- Dígame – dice siguiendo el juego al anciano.

- Necesito unas pastillas para la tensión, doctor.

- Oh… por supuesto.

Emmett camina por la habitación hasta topar un armario lleno de medicinas. Pastillas para la tensión, ¿cuáles serán? Comienza a mirar las cajitas de pastillas y las va descartando.

- El verde es un color de herbívoros – murmura tirando a la basura unas pastillas verdes -. Estas blancas en forma de huevo no me gustan – continúa deshaciéndose de ellas - ¡Estas! – exclama cuando encuentra unas pastillas azules y redondas en las que se ve dibujado un oso -. Tome, caballero – dice Emmett ofreciéndole una de esas pastillas -, sus pastillas para el tendón.

- ¿Tendón? – pregunta confundido el paciente -. Tensión.

- Sí, claro, lo mismo da. Tome, tome, le sentará bien.

El anciano obedece y se traga la pastilla sin dudar. Aquel tipo parece un loco recién salido del loquero, pero... si no fuera médico no llevaría esa bata, ¿no? El paciente comienza a sentir un leve cosquilleo en el vientre en cuanto se traga la pastilla, siente calor en la entrepierna, un calor inhumano que lo asfixia. Comienza a hiperventilar, Emmett mira con orgullo su trabajo, sintiéndose un héroe por salvar a aquel anciano de un tendón maligno. Una rubia cabellera entra en la habitación, la presencia inconfundible de Carlisle se siente en cada rincón.

- ¡Emmett! – exclama sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte pero como no te encontraba… ayudé a este señor – dice orgulloso de sus actos.

- ¿Que has hecho qué? – pregunta dirigiéndose al paciente, cuya temperatura corporal ha aumentado de forma escalofriante.

- Doctor Cullen, no me encuentro muy bien…

- Emmett, ¿qué pastillas le has dado a este señor?

- Mmm… unas azules con forma de oso – responde -. He aniquilado el tendón que le estaba haciendo daño, Carlisle.

El doctor vampiro se acerca al armario de las medicinas y comprueba lo que su hijo adoptivo ha proporcionado al paciente.

- ¡Emmett Cullen! – grita escandalizado - ¡Le has dado viagra!

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡Es un medicamento que se utiliza para la impotencia masculina!

- ¿Impotencia? ¿No puede andar este señor?

- ¡No, bestia! Se utiliza para aquellos hombres que no pueden tener erecciones y no pueden llegar a mantener relaciones sexuales…

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

- Con la edad, los órganos masculinos se van estropeando…

- No digas chorradas, Carlisle – dice Emmett convencido -. ¡Yo tengo doscientos quince años y estoy hecho una fiera!

Carlisle suspira aún enfadado, normalmente es un hombre paciente pero no sabe cómo, Emmett es siempre capaz de sacarle de sus casillas.

- ¡Fuera de aquí!

- Pero, Carlisle… esos osos parecían inofensivos…

- ¡Fuera!

Emmett desaparece de la habitación con cierto temor, pocas veces ha visto a Carlisle tan enfadado, aunque a decir verdad pocas veces ha tenido la osadía de irrumpir en su hospital y tratar a sus pacientes. Sabe que para cuando llegue a casa, se le habrá pasado el cabreo, como siempre.

¿Qué puede hacer ahora? En casa lo espera Rosalie enfadada, en el hospital Carlisle no lo quiere ni ver… Esme. Seguramente que esté trabajando en la nueva casa para Edward y Bella, tal vez necesite ayuda…

Cuando ya no hay viandantes que lo puedan observar, Emmett corre a toda velocidad hasta su casa, pero no se detiene allí, sino que sigue corriendo hasta la casa de cemento en la que Esme trabaja, a varios kilómetros de la mansión Cullen. Encuentra allí a su madrastra, pintando con esmero las paredes del cuarto de Bella y Edward.

- Hola Esme – saluda.

- Hola, Emmett. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Sólo es mediodía…

- Me aburro, Esme. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La cara de la vampira se tiñe de espanto. La última vez que ayudó en la reparación de una casa colocó el retrete cerca de la cama argumentando que sería útil cuando el dueño se levantara con ganas de si fuera poco, colocó también una nevera frente al retrete, de forma que la persona que lo utilizara pudiera comer y hacer sus necesidades al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos, Esme – insiste al ver la duda de su madrastra –. Prometo que no estropearé nada de tu bonito trabajo. Palabra de vampiro.

Esme, caracterizada por su bondad y buen corazón, no puede negarse a los ojos de cachorrito degollado que su hijastro le pone. Suspira y sonríe, Emmett siempre se sale con la suya.

- Está bien. Pinta el dormitorio mientras yo me tomo un descanso, ¿vale? Vendré dentro de un rato para ver cómo te va.

- ¡Gracias! – Emmett abraza a Esme con fuerza, aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

- Me estás ahogando – se queja la vampira.

- Perdón.

Esme sale de la pequeña casa, Emmett se frota las manos mientras piensa en voz alta:

- Este va a ser el dormitorio de Bellie y Eddie… si yo fuera a mantener aquí mis relaciones sexuales con Rose… me gustaría que hubiera algo excitante pintado en la pared…

Una única imagen se forma en su mente: osos. Miles y millones de osos.

Coge una brocha y comienza con su obra de arte, llenándose de pintura hasta los codos. Pasa horas ahí metido, enfrascado en su obsesión y excitación, sintiéndose un auténtico Dalí.

Oye un ruido de llaves, Edward y Bella entran en su recién reparada casa y se encuentran con Emmett en la entrada, con papel de periódico en ambas manos y pintura por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Edward.

- He ayudado a Esme a redecorar vuestra casa.

Bella dirige sus ojos escandalosos a Edward, consciente de lo que su hermanastro hizo la última vez que reparó su antigua casa…

- Tranquilos -, dice al ver la cara que ponen sus hermanos vampiros - estoy seguro de que os encantará cómo he pintado vuestro dormitorio.

Y, tras estas palabras, Emmett sale de la casa, contento por su trabajo, orgulloso por haber ayudado a Esme.

Edward y Bella entran con precaución al dormitorio, rezando para no encontrarse ningún estropicio.

- ¡Pero qué…! – grita Edward.

Cientos de osos, miles de ellos por toda la habitación pintados en las paredes. Rosas, azules, naranjas, negros, blancos, marrones, verdes… osos bien dibujados, osos abstractos, osos con colmillos, guiñando un ojo, osos seductores, ¡osos en ropa interior!

- ¡EMMETT! – se oye en todo Forks el grito desesperado de Bella.

El vampiro obsesionado con los osos llega a la mansión Cullen a toda velocidad irrumpiendo en la cocina, allí Rose y Esme comparten una tranquila charla. No se sorprenden cuando ven llegar a Emmett totalmente apurado.

- Protégeme, Esme – suplica divertido colocándose tras su madre adoptiva -. Bella viene a por mí…

- Conmigo no cuentes, eso te pasa por pintar osos en una casa que no es para ti.

- ¿Cómo sabes…? Alice – deduce de forma acertada -. ¿Y tú, Rose? ¿Vas a protegerme?

- Ni hablar, que Bells y Edward te den tu merecido – responde molesta -. Todavía no te he perdonado por el chiste de antes.

Antes de que Emmett pueda replicar, Edward y Bella irrumpen en la cocina. Ni Rosalie ni Esme lo van a ayudar… y ellos son dos.

- Eh, eso no vale. Son dos contra uno – se queja.

- Tranquilo, Emmett, yo no voy a hacerte nada – responde Edward -. Bella es una neófita, ella se ocupará de ti, ¿no es así, mi vida?

- Por supuesto – responde Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Eh, ¡pero es una neófita!

- Haberlo pensado antes – gruñe la susodicha justo antes de abalanzarse hacia su hermanastro.

El impacto producido por aquellos dos cuerpos como rocas entrando en colisión provoca un agujero en la pared de la cocina, un boquete tan grande que Bella y Emmett han podido deslizarse por él en su pelea. La familia se muestra levemente sobresaltada, Bella es increíblemente fuerte porque es una neófita, Emmett siempre lo ha sido… el resultado no podía ser menos que aquel boquete.

Esme, Rosalie y Edward se acercan al agujero cautelosos, esperando que la cortina de humo que se ha formado se disipe… ninguno esperaba encontrar lo que han encontrado: Emmett y Bella enzarzándose en una pelea… ¡de pulgares!

________________________

**Como podéis comprobar, tenía razón. Esta historia es divertida de principio a fin, no hay más que ver las locuras de Emmett.**

**Obviamente, este no es el último capítulo. Creí que la historia sólo me ocuparía dos pero, como he dicho antes, la imaginación e inspiración de Leire (Pandora Killer, Tehrror) da para mucho y creo que habrá uno o dos capítulos más... ya lo iremos viendo ^^**

**Pandora Killer os saluda: "esta historia es fruto de cuatro horas diarias de clase seguidas que dan para pensar mucho. ¡Cuidado por la noche no vaya a ser que os encontréis con algún oso sexy!"**

**Espero que os hayais reído con el fic, al fin y al cabo, para eso lo hemos escrito :)**

**Un besoo!**


	3. Parte 3

**Última parte de esta fantástica y divertida historia!**

**Una vez más (sí, lo sé, soy una petarda íntegra) recordaros que en esta historia ha colaborado Leire (Pandora Killer) con sus brillantes ideas y su inspiración para soltar chorradas ^^**

**Disfrutad del último capítulo!**

**VIVA EMMETT!**

**___________________**

Tras una degradante derrota, Emmett huye de la mansión Cullen totalmente cabizbajo, sintiéndose humillado y aplastado por la casi más reciente miembro de su familia. Bella, que parece tan delicada, tan débil… ¡le ha ganado en un combate de pulgares! ¿Cómo puede permitir Emmett que eso ocurra? Trata de suprimir su pena y agonía pensando en lo que más ama en aquel planeta: osos.

"¿Cómo no ha podido gustarles a Bellie y Eddie su dormitorio? Los osos son geniales…"

Su admiración hacia estos animales pronto empieza a convertirse en obsesión. Comienza a oír aplausos en algún lugar lejano, se mete prisa, corre a mayor velocidad. No puede dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos, un oso se encuentra en medio de un descampado y es aplaudido. Aquel oso no puede ser corriente, está… ¿bailando? Emmett pierde la poca cordura que le queda, su instinto se dispara y corre a la velocidad de la luz hacia el oso. Cuando quiere darse cuenta su mandíbula rodea la pierna de éste.

- ¡Oh, no! – exclama Carlisle en casa mientras la familia ve un partido de baseball en el que su hijastro ha mordido a la mascota.

Para cuando Emmett se da cuenta de que aquel oso es de felpa y deja de morderlo, los miles de espectadores han dejado de vitorear, sorprendidos. El vampiro mira a su alrededor y descubre las bases y el campo de baseball.

- Mierda – murmura para sus adentros -. Como no haga algo van a encerrarme en un loquero…

Emmett sonríe al público y comienza a danzar sin ningún sentido del ritmo. La mascota de los _Forks Bears _lo mira perplejo, no le pagan lo suficiente como para tener que aguantar ese tipo de cosas. Por si fuera poco, a Emmett se le acaba de ocurrir una idea y la mascota no tiene ni idea de lo peligroso que puede ser eso para él.

El vampiro continúa con su baile extravagante mientras el público lo anima creyendo que está incluido en la animación y los Cullen en su casa niegan lentamente con la cabeza y miran hacia abajo, se morirían de la vergüenza en el caso de que pudieran morir por algo.

Emmett se va acercando disimuladamente a la mascota de los _Forks Bears_, danzando y bailando en su dirección. Cuando delante de él le desata el traje y se lo quita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando al pobre señor en paños menores. El público estalla en carcajadas cuando ven los calzoncillos de corazones que usa el tipo. El vampiro coge sin el menor escrúpulo el traje de oso y se lo lleva mientras danza en dirección a la salida. En cuanto se aleja de miradas indiscretas, se coloca el traje de oso y corre hacia la mansión Cullen. ¿Qué mejor forma de pedir perdón a su adorada Rosalie que con un traje tan hermoso como aquel?

Corre como el viento, sintiéndose calentito dentro de aquel traje de felpa. Se detiene un momento a unos kilómetros de su casa y decide cambiar de ruta hacia la pequeña cabaña que Esme construyó para él y Rose hace ya unos años, lo más seguro es que su amada se encuentre allí. Y no se equivocaba. Rosalie lee una revista del corazón en el pequeño salón de la cabaña, Emmett irrumpe allí y se arrodilla frente a ella, provocando que la vampira levante la vista de su lectura.

Encontrar a Emmett arrodillado frente a ella le hace sacar una bonita sonrisa, aunque la borra enseguida, puesto que sigue enfadada con él por haber apoyado al perro con los chistes de rubias.

- Rose, cariño – dice Emmett con la mayor suavidad y sensualidad posibles -. Perdóname. Ya sabes cómo soy, no he podido resistirme…

Rosalie no piensa perdonarle tan pronto, pero su hombre mono se ve tan adorable con ese traje de osito, con esa mirada de cachorrito degollado que siempre pone para lograr sus objetivos…

- Está bien, te perdono – se rinde.

Emmett no aguanta más, si los osos son su obsesión, su capricho es el sexo. Sexo, sexo, sexo. Coge a Rosalie en brazos y se la lleva directa al dormitorio, donde le arranca literalmente la ropa.

- Soy tu osito sexy – gruñe Emmett en el oído de la vampira.

____

Tras una hora de intenso sexo y apasionado deseo en el que por poco los cimientos de la casa no logran aguantar las fuertes estocadas del "osito sexy", Rosalie y Emmett se dirigen a la mansión Cullen cogidos de la mano. Allí los esperan el resto de la familia, todos dirigen una mirada inquisitiva a Emmett, el cual se siente, cuanto menos, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta - ¿Por qué me miráis todos así?

- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo en el partido de baseball de los _Forks_ _Bears_? – pregunta Carlisle con tono serio.

- Yo…

- Emmett, ¡sino llega a ser porque se te ocurrió ponerte a bailar como si fuera algo más de la animación nos hubieran descubierto! – exclama Bella.

- Pero…

- ¿Puedes llegar a imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si eso llega a ocurrir? – inquiere Edward.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! – estalla Carlisle – En media hora tienes cita con un terapeuta.

- ¿Un terapeuta? – pregunta Emmett, el cual se siente frustrado porque no le han dejado explicarse - ¡Yo no estoy loco!

- Lo sabemos, cariño – dice Esme con dulzura -. Pero tienes que admitir que tienes una obsesión con los osos…

- Mmmm… osos – suspira Emmett, en cuya mente se forma la imagen de varios osos.

- ¿Ves a lo que nos referimos? – aporta Alice – Necesitas ayuda profesional Emmett, algún día nos delatarás por culpa de los malditos osos.

- Eh, ¡no te metas con los osos!

- Vamos, Emmett – dice Jasper –. Te llevaré hasta el terapeuta.

- Os odio a todos – responde éste clavando una mirada asesina en todos los integrantes de su familia mientras se aleja.

Jasper lo lleva fuera de la mansión. Emmett insiste en viajar en su Jeep.

- Si vais a llevarme a un loquero, que sea en mi coche.

- Vale, pero conduzco yo.

Emmett se queja pero finalmente acepta. Jasper es el miembro de la familia con el que mejor se lleva, después de con Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward y Alice… bueno vale, pero el caso es que se lleva bien. Reina un silencio sepulcral en el coche, Emmett continúa pensando en la razón por la cual se está dirigiendo a un terapeuta.

"Osos" piensa, "¿quién iba a decirme a mí que estaría obsesionado con osos…"

- Osos – murmura tan bajo que ni Jasper lo oye -. Osos, ¡OSOS!

Jasper se sobresalta tanto ante el grito de su hermanastro que produce un derrape inimaginable para un humano cualquiera, no obstante, él es un vampiro, y gracias a Dios, un vampiro con muy buenos reflejos. Logra maniobrar de forma que el Jeep no se le vaya de las manos tras el susto, respira innecesariamente un par de veces tratando de calmarse.

- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? – grita enloquecido - ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!?

- Vamos, Dum… Jazz. No te pongas así, sólo estaba pensando en osos.

- ¿Sabes? Creía que Carlisle y los demás exageraban e iba a fingir que te llevaba al terapeuta para llevarte de caza… pero veo que realmente necesitas ayuda profesional.

- Mierda – maldice Emmett por lo bajo.

Aparcan el coche frente al edificio en el que reside el terapeuta. Jasper incita a Emmett para que salga del Jeep y continúe sólo el viaje hasta la consulta, éste, a regañadientes, acepta. Sube las escaleras tras tocar el timbre y espera en una recepción.

- Ermel Cullen – llama la recepcionista.

- Es Emmett, E-M-M-E-T-T – corrige enfadado.

- Lo que sea, le toca.

- Imbécil – murmura para sí mientras se aleja.

Toca un par de veces la puerta y tras oír un "Adelante" del interior de la estancia, entra en el interior. Allí descubre a un hombre de espaldas mirando unos papeles.

- De modo, señor Cullen, que tiene una cierta obsesión por los osos…

- Eso dicen, aunque yo no entiendo por qué – responde inocente el susodicho.

El terapeuta sonríe y se vuelve hacia su paciente. Sus ojos se agrandan de forma desmesurada cuando ve sentado frente a él al tipo del partido de baseball, el tipo que le ha mordido la pierna mientras ejercía su otro trabajo como mascota de los _Forks Bears_. El hombre está aterrado, comienzan a sudarle las manos… necesita salir de allí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre echa a correr hacia la puerta y sale de su consulta, totalmente aterrado. Emmett se lo queda mirando con la mirada, confundido. Se encoge de hombros y comienza a inspeccionar la habitación. Abre cajones de forma indiscreta, cotillea apuntes que no son de su incumbencia… abre un armario y se encuentra un traje de felpa de un oso.

Emmett se frota los ojos creyéndose en un sueño.

- ¿Cómo quieren que no esté obsesionado con osos? – pregunta en voz alta - ¡Pero si están por todas partes!

____________________

**Jajajaja. Increíble. Emmett es simplemente increíble.**

**Os invito a que os paseis por la cuenta "Pandora Killer", en el que Leire (la colaboradora de esta historia) y yo escribiremos fanfics unidas. De momento ya hemos pensado uno para Rosalie y otro para Alice, pero la inspiración no tardará en llegar :)**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, por favor, si habéis reído a carcajadas dejad un review contándonos cuál ha sido vuestra parte favorita... y sino, pues también, dejad reviews ^^´**

**Sólo podemos decir: EMMETT, TE AMAMOS!!!!!! (L)**

**.Pandora Lover & Pandora Killer.**


End file.
